


System Shutdown

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: Connor takes too much damage even for his own advanced systems to deal with.





	System Shutdown

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I wrote the beginning at like 4 in the morning a long time ago and just today finished it so wonderful. It's probably weird so if you'll excuse it thanks.

Deep breath in, exhale out. He opened his eyes and walked around in the darkness, water like puddles disturbing the silence when he took a step. Calculating brown eyes curiously looked over the void, finding... Nothing. There was nothing. Which one some sort of level made sense to him, but not now. Why was there nothing? There _should_ be something. He took a step back with nothing but the slight sound of water to accompany it. He looked down, finding ripples of water beneath his feet. He should be sinking right now... Right? The water looked as deep as a normal rain puddle but with ripples that called out ocean. He took one step forward, separating his feet and found that the water followed. He frowned and returned his foot to it's previous location. There had to be something, he didn't know what though. Anything. He took hesitant steps forward, gaining confidence and continuing.

When suddenly he went to take a step forward and was plunged into deep water.

An alarmed noise came out of his voice box as water flooded his throat, cutting off his cooling system. He tried to swim upwards but found that he couldn't. Errors began to pop up, system failure and damaged biocomponents. He could feel the water that had gotten past his lips damaging his insides even more. Whispers that sounded so much louder began to filter through, the sound of rushing water deafening them a bit. He tried to call out to the sounds but failed, water choking him if that was even possible. He could feel his systems going into full shutdown mode as the damages became too much to repair even for his own advanced healing. He screamed, voice distorted as the water messed with his voice box. But out of the blue, he felt something grab his hand, trying to pull him out of the water. Everything became so hard to see, red errors and glitches ruined his vision. But, with the little view he had left, he saw that with a blink that he wasn't in the black void anymore. But everything became so much more painful. He needed and struggled to breathe ad his systems overheated.

_ ** //Force Shutdown 00:05** _

_ ** // . . .** _

_ ** //Force Shutdown Overridden** _

"-onnor!" He heard that. Connor tried to place the voice, but there was too much static in his audio processors for him to recognize it. "h..hel.p" he managed to wheeze out, his voice gurgling and his box glitching badly, ruining his usual calm tone. He panted and desperately tried to bring down his internal temperature. He could detect a liquid in his throat, blocking off most of the air. He tried to spit out the said liquid, but couldn't. His fingers found a jacket and held on for dear life. There were too many errors. Connor tried to disable some of them, but more kept on popping up in his vision.

_ **//Force Shutdown 00:03 ** _

_ **//. . . ** _

_ **//Force Shutdown Overridden ** _

Connor felt cooler hands grip onto him- since when was somebody holding him in the first place?- and hoist him up onto something. He couldn't remember. He always remembered, what was happening. He wheezed and choked, trying to call out for something and reached out but failing. Why did he do that? With a gush of air, everything felt cooler on his skin. His internal heat was still skyrocketing, but it helped. Something plunged into his throat and suddenly he could breathe a lot easier. He gasped for breath and the now-cool air began to do wonders on his temperature.

He wheezed and panted, breathing in the cool air as fast as he could. It felt like he couldn't get enough, that soon enough he would lose it again. Now that he wasn't struggling to exist, he could sense so much more around him. Of course, there were still red warnings, blaring in his vision about low thiruim and power. But it was nowhere near as bad when his systems were threatening to overheat and shut down. He felt hands on his chest and looked down to see that his shirt was open and there was so much blood. Connor felt a flutter of panic as he tried to remember how he got so hurt, but he couldn't remember. He could only watch as his chest plate was opened and hands dug into his chest, likely trying to stop the blood that was quite literally pouring out of him. He flinched as he felt a hand on his thiruim pump and squeezed his eyes closed. We're they trying to kill him?. Could he trust them? He was scared. He wanted Hank. He forced his eyes open and tried to look around, trying desperately to spot his lieutenant, but was failing.

But a thought froze him...

Who was Hank?

A sudden panic filled him that he didn't recognize. Why? Why was he feeling this? Was it... Wrong? It was, right? He was an android. He didn't feel? He was torn from his thoughts from a sharp jerk from one of the figures on his thiruim pump. He wheezed and flinched at all the errors that immediately greeted him. Artificial tears poured from his eyes and he struggled to continue to take breaths for the sake of his systems. He felt the ground stop moving suddenly, but the hands still had a death grip on him. He forcefully choked as his eyes rolled back out of the blue-

_ ** //Force Systems Shutdown 00:01 ** _

_ **// . . . ** _

_ **// . . . ** _

_ **//Systems Shutdown Successful** _


End file.
